Resident Evil
by hellscorpion
Summary: a Remake of the first movie, has game characters only. Sienna Guillory as Jill Valentine, Keanu Reeves as Chris Redfield, Martin Sheen as Barry Burton, James Marsters as Albert Wesker.None of the actors have actually been involved in this ficScript.Rated
1. Chapter 1 redone

I don't own Resident Evil but this script and remake is mine. Characters have RE: Rebirth costumes.

Screen Gems

Constantin Film

Davis/Impact

CAPCOM

present

a HellScorpion/CAPCOM

production

Sienna

Guillory

Keanu

Reeves

Martin

Sheen

Seth

Green

James

MarSters

**bio-hazard**✇

Resident Evil

In the 21st century the Umbrella Corp. Has become the most powerful company in the world. It's financial and political power is felt every where. 9 out of every 10 homes contain its products. In the public Umbrella is leading supplier of healthcare, computers and medical technologies. Unknown even to its own employees, it mass profits are generated by military weapons production, genetic experimentation and viral weaponry.

PAN TO A NEWSPAPER

Latham Weekly-

**BIZARRE MURDERS COMMITTED RACCOON CITY**

Raccoon Times

**HORROR IN RACCOON!**

**MORE VICTIMS DEAD**

Cityside

"**S.T.A.R.S" SPECIAL TACTICS AND RESCUE SERVICES SENT TO SAVE RACCOON CITY**

Raccoon forest...

(voice) Alpha team of S.T.A.R.S.: Special Tactics And Rescue Services, was flying around the forest zone, situated in northwest Raccoon City looking for our compatriots, Bravo team. (Shows Bizarre Murder reports on TV)

Bizarre murders have recently been accruing, Victims were apparently eaten. Bravo team went to the hideout of the group, but we lost contact. "Look Chris!" shows smoke. Joseph (Purefoy) looks in the helicopter, "Bravo team's helicopter was a derelict, save for what remained of Kevin." Joseph pukes, Jill (Guillory) and him look around. Joseph turns to a bush, raising his Spas 12 shotgun at a bush. He turns around again and this time 3 dogs run at him, they maw him. While Joseph is screaming his bloodied camera records his demise, Jill shots at the dogs. All shots hit, but have no effect. Jill is shocked her finger still pulling trigger on the now empty 9mm Beretta hand gun.

A dog turns toward scaring her even more, for the dog was missing fur and skin, revealing muscle. A dog lunges at her, Chris (Reeves) blast its head open, "Come on!" he says grabbing the still stunned Jill. While they run their helicopter passes over head, "Brad! Where the hell is he going?!" Chris yelled. A dog leaps at him, he recoils as its brains are blasted open, "Chris! Jill! This way!", Wesker (Marsters) said. "Jill run for that house!"

The doors open they make inside. "There are only 4 S.T.A.R.S. members left: Captain Wesker, Barry, Chris and myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil

don't own Resident Evil, Capcom does.

Two new additions to the cast; Milla Jovovich (as Alice) and Amanda Bynes as (Rebecca Chambers), Tom Welling as Billy Coen.

They have escaped into the mansion thinking they would be safe. Welcome to the world of Survival Horror...

Chris had walked into the West wing, 2nd floor of the mansion and found a person at a desk crouched over. _'Guy looks like he's sick. Maybe dying..'_ Chris held his hand up to tap, "Excuse me, sir? Sir? Si.." the man turned around, his eyes blank, blood crusted around his mouth, and a chunk of skin was missing from his face, "What the fuck?!" the zombie reached out, moaning. "STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!" _'It..it looks like a zombie! A goddamn zombie!'_ "Alright I warned you!" he fired a round into the zombie's chest, where his heart should. Chris then corrected his aim and fired into the zombie's head, the creature fell down thump in a pool of blood. _'No way! The cannibalistic murders in Raccoon City were actually caused by zombies and crazed, skinned dogs from hell?! Great zombies and zombie dogs! What's next?! Vampires and Aliens from the moon?!'_

The hall..

Jill, Barry and Wesker heard the gun shot, "What was that?" Barry asked, Wesker answered, "Maybe it's Chris, Jill you go check out." Barry stepped up, "I'm going too! Chris is old partner you know." Wesker nodded, "I'll wait here."

They entered the double doors, "The dining room." "Odd." Barry noticed Jill looking at the table, it hadn't been used in weeks. _'Which isn't right. Nobody's been in this place for over thirty years, let alone host a dinner party.'_ "Jill! Come quick!" Jill rushed over to the fire place, "What is it, Barry?!" she saw a red liquid. "Blood. Let's just hope it isn't Chris's blood." Jill then went through the door next to the fire place, and saw a pale man, a _very_ pale man in a green coat and brown slacks. _'This guy must be sick, or more likely, dying.'_ Jill approached him, "Excuse me, sir. I'm Jill Valentine of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, we were sent here to investigate, do you need medical assist.." she then noticed he was hunched over a body, the body of a S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team member. Not only that, he had bitten into his neck, severed the head, and was eating the flesh! '_Holy Shit! That thing is eating Ken!'_ the 'man' turned around, blood crusted around his mouth and finger nails, blank eyes, a chunk of pale cheek skin missing and the rest mottled, and his skin was wet with putrefaction. He smelled like rotten meat, "Stay Back! I don't want to shoot, but I will!" the zombie shuffled towards her moaning, wanting to grab her with it's out stretched arms. _'Shit! Better report this to Barry and Wesker see what they think of it!'_ she ran back through door she came in, "Barry! Lookout it's a monster!" Barry turned and saw the Zombie that came in after Jill, "Die you bastard!" he pulled out his .357 Colt Python 'Elite', with a 6 in. barrel, Magnum Revolver and fired two rounds into it's chest. "What the hell is this?" Jill panted, "Kenneth was killed too by this creature." "Let's report this to Wesker." when they stepped into the main hall it was dead silent and they felt like the victims of a cruel practical joke that just wasn't funny; Wesker was gone.

Storage closet...

Rebecca Chambers (portrayed by Amanda Bynes) had heard several gun shots, recently. When she found out those hellish zombie dogs were still in the wood she had to abandon most of the equipment she had found, and accidentally dropped her most of 9mm clips for her beretta. _'Hope Billy made into somewhere safe!'_ she hadn't been able to find another weapon save for some bug repellent, _'Oh yeah, very scary! "please officer don't spray me!" maybe they'll die laughing'_ she smiled at the thought. The door opened and Rebecca quickly sprayed the contents of the can at the intruder, Chris. "Agh! What the hell was that?!" his eyes turning red and teary from the spray.

Main hall..

A team of four walked in. They wore the U.S.F. gas masks and uniform, this was Zeta team of the Umbrella Special Forces. Their leader, Alice Abernathy (Milla Jovovich) spoke into her comm unit. "This is Zeta team. This is Zeta team, we have control of the mansion. Over." "Proceed into the other rooms of the mansion and make your way to the labs." their dispatch replied. Alice lifted her HK G36E assault rifle, turning the safety off, she said calmly , "Let's move on, gentlemen." As turned to one of the doors, a heavy chain sound could be heard, jingling. Then it appeared, the thing that had once been Lisa Trevor had heard the commotion, made from the S.T.A.R.S. Alphas and the Cerberuses. It attacked one of the men on the right smashing her shackle holder into his helmet, crushing it into the soldier's skull. Alice and her two remaining men, all armed with HK G36E's opened fired on Lisa. Alice however, before the mission had added several things to her rifle, a laser sighting to help with the scope, a flashlight, and M203 Grenade launcher. She fired a grenade into her, causing Lisa to 'freak', 4 tentacles shot out in a soldier's head. Lisa was down and then zombies emerged, and Alice's dead men reanimated. Alice and her final soldier ran into the east wing of the mansion. They soon found a secret resting room. "Alice!" she turned and saw Wesker. "Wesker." he remained neutral and calm, "You're early. Why? And where's the rest of your team?" Alice removed her helmet and mask, sighing. "We were attacked by Lisa." now she could tell Wesker was surprised, "I wondered when Ms. Trevor would show up again. She started a killing on female researchers, after Marcus's Queen Leech released the T-Virus."while the soldier wasn't looking, Alice nodded and Wesker pulled out his Beretta and shot the soldier in the head. "Let's hurry up, Umbrella may send more if you or your men don't report back in on schedule." Wesker said calmly as ever, "Wesker, wait! You're sure with this we will be able to take down Umbrella?" Wesker nodded, "We were sent in to procure B.O.W. embryos and record combat data of complete B.O.W.s against S.T.A.R.S.. Once we have the embryos, Umbrella we be finished." "Why not have your team in on this?" Alice asked suspicious, "Because we don't know who Umbrella may have/may have not bought." Wesker lied fluently, "Let's go find the Umbrella crests."

Hallway Mansion F1...

Jill had picked lock in seconds, though she couldn't really say why the door was locked; it lead to hallway, the only odd thing was macabre items in the display cases. When he passed a window she heard loud pound against it and the glass exploded as zombie dog came through, she ran to the other end of the hall passing another window, which to exploded with another hell-hound. Blood racing Jill made it to the door, bolted and inside slamming it. She saw heavy metal leading outside, "I'm sure as shit not going to use that door." She saw another eloquent wooden door, she carefully opened, and was almost ashamed of that few second fear she had when she saw it was merely a bathroom. "A beretta clip..." she looked at the knife, "..and a dagger." the water stirred, a zombie clumsily crawled its way out of the bathtub and Jill backed up against the counter as it was reaching for feet. She slam her boot down on it's forehead, with a satisfying crack, but the adrenaline quickly faded and she smelt the horrible rot. Jill quickly put a hand over her mouth and rushed to the toilet, and threw up. She exited the bathroom..

Medicine room, West Corridor, 1F...

Chris's eyes were clearing and was able to make out who sprayed, "You're the Bravo rookie, right?" she nervously chuckled, "Yeah..I'm Rebecca Chambers. So you've met the zombies and hell hounds I take it." Chris grimaced, "Yeah. And our ride's gone, thanks to our Copter pilot. I don't know where Jill, Barry, or Wesker are and this whole hell-hole seems like a giant death trap." Rebecca grimaced, "I guess we should try to find the others... Enrico, Forest, and Kenneth made it in with me. Kevin was mangled in the crash and Edward was attacked by those dogs. He came back, while I was in this train bravo team found..I had to kill him." Rebecca stood up firmly and equipped her Beretta, "I think there's a balcony of some sort...on the second floor near the east corridor entrance." "Alright, we need to see if those hellish zombie dogs are still out front." Chris switch the safety off his Beretta..


End file.
